


Soundly in Your Arms

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Boys In Love, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Caretaking, Consensual Underage Sex, Devotion, Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, ItaSasu - Freeform, Love, M/M, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sleeping Together, True Love, Yaoi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Когда ночь мрачна и сердце наполняется печалью, у Саске есть единственное место, где он может спрятаться от мира. Единственное безопасное пристанище, где он может укрыться.





	Soundly in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soundly in Your Arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106539) by [Night_Being](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Being/pseuds/Night_Being). 



С улицы доносился мерный стук. Крупные капли без конца падали и пропитывали землю, создавая уверенный шорох, заглушавший всё остальное, что могло эхом пронестись сквозь тьму ночи. И всё же здесь, в коридоре, полном дверей, существовал целый отдельный мир. Тишина наполняла пустое пространство, спокойное и тихое, но тут новый звук рассёк спокойствие и нарушил эту безмятежность.  
  
— Нии-сан! — разнёсся по коридору мальчишеский голос вместе с резким тарабанием в запертую дверь. Короткая пауза перед следующим зовом заполнилась капелью дождевой воды с промокшей до нитки одежды мальчика. — Итачи! Открой!  
  
Кулак повстречался с деревом ещё несколько раз, вновь тревожа мирность ночи в квартирном блоке.   
— Нии-сан! Нии-сан!  _Нии-сан!_  
  
Дверь поспешно отворилась, пара усталых ониксовых глаз немедленно упала на лицо Саске. Обычная белизна вокруг чёрных радужек мальчика запятналась лёгкой краснотой, которая тотчас дала старшему понять: что-то не в порядке. Их взгляды встретились, Саске сглотнул шокированный вздох и шмыгнул. С краткий миг он в изумлении стоял столбом, словно и не ожидал, что ему откроют и впустят. А потом в одно слитное движение переступил порог и налетел на старшего брата. Влажные рукава обвились вокруг шеи Итачи, и Саске вплотную прильнул к его груди.  
  
Стоя в одних пижамных штанах, Итачи закрыл дверь и без сомнений обхватил Саске вокруг торса. Даже капли дождя, рассеянные по лицу мальчика, не способны были скрыть, что ещё недавно тот плакал; возможно, всю дорогу до дома брата.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — успокаивающий тон голоса Итачи был любовной лаской для ушей Саске.  
  
Мальчик только помотал головой в ответ на вопрос и пролепетал что-то невнятное для них обоих, потому что прятал лицо в изгибе шеи Итачи. С закрытыми глазами Саске цеплялся за плечи брата, его более миниатюрное тело сотрясалось от дрожи, а дыхание выходило урывистыми порциями. Необъяснимое страдание, которое он испытывал, давило на грудь и горло. На глаза навернулись новые слёзы, но на сей раз Саске их отринул. Причин грустить больше не осталось.  
  
— У тебя что-то болит? — новый вопрос Итачи нежно проплыл в теплоту квартиры. Он прозвучал немного торопливее предыдущего, выдавая беспокойство.  
  
— Нет, — всхлипнул Саске и опять помотал головой, пощекотав непослушными намокшими волосами челюсть Итачи. Он упрочил хватку на шее брата и упрямо не двигался, отчаянно вдыхая аромат его тёплой кожи. Благоухание старшего брата продолжало успокаивать трясущееся тело Саске, пока он полностью не расслабился, словно под действием лекарства или наркотика. Лишь здесь он мог наконец-то отыскать покой. Лишь это место всегда могло принести ему умиротворение. В руках своего доброго старшего брата, в объятиях своего защитника... своего героя... своего  _всего_.  
  
Итачи отвечал на объятия с нежностью, но и с надёжностью, крепко обвивая руками торс Саске, совсем не жалуясь на холод промокшей рубашки. Он ждал столько, сколько требовалось младшему брату, и только когда почувствовал, что захват на шее ослаб, то разъединил объятия. Он взял Саске за плечи и отстранил на несколько необходимых дюймов, чтобы появилась возможность исследовать его лицо.  
  
Саске в ответ моргнул, немо вглядываясь в обеспокоенное лицо брата. К этому моменту слёзы уже высохли вместе с каплями дождя. Он закрыл глаза, когда Итачи мягко обнял ладонью его щёку и одарил лёгким поцелуем в лоб.  
  
— Пойдём. Нужно согреть тебя, пока ты не простыл, — тихо сказал Итачи и, ласково положив ладонь ему на загривок, повёл в сторону спальни.  
  
Там царил более густой сумрак, и лишь рассеянный свет далёких уличных фонарей проникал внутрь, придавая всему очень мягкий оранжевый оттенок. Этого было как раз достаточно, чтобы двое людей смогли здесь сориентироваться. Итачи подвёл Саске к кровати.  
  
— Снимай одежду, я принесу тебе что-нибудь сухое и тёплое, — и с этими словами Итачи развернулся.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Упрямое возражение Саске заставило его повернуться обратно. Младший прекрасно понимал, сколь дерзко его поведение. В глубине души он осознавал, как избалованно себя ведёт, как некрасиво с его стороны заявляться к Итачи на порог посреди ночи и вынуждать волноваться по сути на ровном месте. Тем не менее причина для этого у него была, у Саске всегда были свои причины и объяснения. Пускай одни из них и были логичнее других, но тем не менее.  
  
— Сас-...  
  
Мальчик чуть нахмурился в ответ на налёт родительского тона в голосе старшего брата.  
  
—  _Ты_  это сделаешь, — потребовал он, не двигаясь с места.  
  
Не в настроении спорить, Итачи с мягким вздохом подступил ближе и позволил рукам скользнуть под влажную рубашку. Он принялся отделять ткань, которая настойчиво облепила тело его брата. Саске покорно поднял руки, чтобы Итачи стащил с него рубашку через голову. После она была отброшена на ковёр, куда промокшая материя приземлилась с мягким глухим шелестом. Затем Итачи опустился на колени, чтобы заняться ботинками Саске. На грязь он не обращал никакого внимания, а сняв их, убрал в сторону вместе носками.  
  
Саске закусил нижнюю губу, когда Итачи принялся ловко работать над его ремнём. Пускай в этом не было никакого подтекста, Саске всё равно испытал лёгкую судорогу желания, когда пальцы брата оказались вблизи от его интимных мест. Итачи расстегнул пуговицу и потянул вниз молнию. Джинсы спали с тихим шуршанием, и Саске поднял одну ногу, потом другую, чтобы Итачи смог окончательно освободить его от тяжелой материи.  
  
Старший подобрал мокрую одежду и покинул комнату. Саске услышал, как тот отворил дверь ванной и уловил шорох, с которым брат развешивал его промокшие вещи сушиться на ночь. Когда Итачи возвратился с полотенцем в руках, Саске уже уютно угнездился у него на кровати. На губах Итачи играла мягкая улыбка, когда он подсел к младшему брату на разобранную постель и принялся просушивать ему волосы, массируя полотенцем всю голову. Мальчик не открывал глаз, наслаждаясь ласковыми ухаживаниями брата.  
  
Молчание между ними было приятным и расслабляющим, словно единственного взгляда было достаточно, чтобы выразить, насколько спокойно им в компании друг друга. Однако в какой-то момент Саске не смог удержаться от вопроса и позволил одному мягкому слову скатиться со своих губ.  
  
— Нии-сан? — сказал он тихим голосом.  
  
Ворошение волос прекратилось, и Итачи отнял руки, а Саске осторожно выглянул из-под полотенца.  
  
— Ты злишься на меня? — неуверенно пробормотал младший.  
  
На губах Итачи мелькнула ещё одна из его любящих улыбок, и он нежно тыкнул брата в лоб.  
  
— Не глупи, Саске. Конечно же нет, — прошептал Итачи, позволив своей руке чуть дольше задержаться на лице младшего брата, проводя по его хрупким чертам. — Просто волновался, — выдохнул он, когда пальцы его достигли подбородка Саске, и потом рука Итачи опала на постель.  
  
Саске заколебался:  
— Обещаешь не злиться, если я расскажу? — робко произнёс он спустя какое-то время.  
  
Итачи снял полотенце с его головы и начал складывать.  
— Обещаю... — между тем кивнул он.  
  
Саске нервно сглотнул.  
— У меня был кошмар, — прогудел он, и голос у него вышел тихим и застенчивым, а слова сошли с губ так поспешно, будто он и не хотел, чтобы Итачи расслышал.  
  
При виде того, как Итачи замер с наполовину сложенным полотенцем в руках, сердце Саске пропустило удар, и в животе поднялось неприятное чувство.  
  
— Кошмар, — мягко повторил Итачи. Он отложил в сторону сложенное полотенце и взглянул на младшего брата.  
  
— Ты злишься, — обвинительно воскликнул Саске, как будто Итачи нарушил драгоценное обещание.  
  
Наступила краткая пауза, а затем после лёгкого смешка Итачи ласково потрепал Саске по всё ещё влажноватым волосам.  
  
— Я не злюсь, — успокаивающе сказал он. — Ты мой младший брат. Как я могу на тебя злиться?  
  
Саске стыдливо опустил глаза, уставившись на сложенные на коленях руки. Ну конечно же Итачи на него не сердился. Никогда не сердился. Иной раз Саске гадал, что бы такое он мог выкинуть, чтобы Итачи по-настоящему взбесился или разозлился. Несколько тревожило то, что, что бы ни случилось, Итачи явно никогда не винил в этом Саске. Он всегда баловал и нежил его всеми возможными способами, словно маленького ребёнка, которым Саске уже не был.  
  
Дальним углом сознания Саске понимал, насколько это неправильно. Как неприемлемо и нездоро́во для братьев иметь подобные отношения. Зависеть друг от друга так сильно и любить друг друга до́ смерти. Они уже пытались пресечь или хотя бы ослабить потребность друг в друге, когда Итачи переехал из семейного дома. Однако внимание и забота старшего брата были для Саске равносильно наркотику, и он был слишком слаб, чтобы от него отказаться. Совсем наоборот, ведь этой ночью он по собственной воле прибежал к брату под крылышко. А Итачи неизменно его впустил.  
  
Затянувшаяся тишина комнаты нарушалась только мерным ритмом неутихающего дождя. Двое братьев молча сидели на смятых простынях широкой кровати, просто глядя друг на друга. Послышался случайный шорох одежды, когда их руки протянулись друг к другу в поиске прикосновения. Итачи позволил своим пальцам мягко скользнуть по обнажённому плечу Саске, и шёлковая невинная кожа запела под этим прикосновением. Саске сомкнул пальцы на его запястье, чтобы задержать руку брата как можно дольше.  
  
Итачи подался вперёд словно бы с твёрдым намерением, но тут вдруг остановился. Саске поднял на него пристальный выжидающий взгляд, задержав дыхание и желая, чтобы брат продолжил. Он знал, что грядёт, и жаждал этого с той самой секунды, как обвил промокшими от дождя рукавами сильные плечи Итачи.  
  
Однако поцелуй, который изначально был нацелен на губы Саске, пришёлся на его лоб.  
— Пора спать, — шепнул Итачи возле его лица, потом отстранился и лёг, придержав одной рукой одеяло, чтобы Саске присоединился к нему.  
  
Младший поначалу надулся.  
  
— Но 'тачи. Мне всё ещё страшно, — пожаловался он, потом мигом шмыгнул под приподнятое одеяло и угнездился у Итачи на груди. Повозившись, словно ища удобное положение, Саске упрямо вжался носом в торс брата, и давление оказалось куда сильнее, чем действительно необходимо.  
  
Итачи мягко рассмеялся от этого подкупающего зрелища и обнял маленькое проказливое создание, пытающееся залезть ему под кожу. Пока одна рука подпирала голову Итачи, другая крепко окольцевала плечи Саске.   
  
— Всё хорошо, Саске. Обещаю, сегодня кошмаров больше не будет. Я рядом. И не позволю, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось, — успокоил он, поцеловал Саске в макушку и просто задержался там, прижавшись губами.  
  
Пальцы Саске тайком прошлись по его боку и переместились на спину, ощущая, как проступают мускулы под легчайшим прикосновением.  
  
— Потому что я твой? — тихо спросил он.  
  
Итачи согласно хмыкнул.   
— Да, потому что ты мой, — промурлыкал он в волосы брату и крепче сжал его тело. — Мой маленький брат... Я никому не дам тебя в обиду.  
  
В этот раз в голос Итачи прокралось что-то новое, что-то более тяжеловесное, как если бы скрытый голод всплыл на поверхность. От этого у Саске по всей коже пошли мурашки, потому что он точно знал, откуда пришло это изменение. И точно знал, что за этим последует. Саске звучно вздохнул, когда почувствовал, как ладонь Итачи путешествует вниз по его спине. Кончики пальцев усилили давление на позвоночник как раз настолько, чтобы Саске заскулил от разряда удовольствия в животе.  
  
Саске приподнял лицо и ощутил, как дыхание Итачи прокатилось по носу. Теперь их губы оказались так близко, что хватило бы одной-единственной мысли, чтобы они соединились в поцелуе. Глаза Саске глянцевались от вожделения, и он не сдерживал ни единого звука, что срывался с губ, покуда пальцы проскальзывали под нижнее бельё.  
  
— Нии-сан, — мягко проскулил Саске и просто потерял голову от своего брата, когда рука Итачи с нежностью помесила его ягодицу. Вскоре после этого с губ Саске был украден целомудренный поцелуй. Младший сжал руку в кулак, отчаянно желая, чтобы Итачи перестал дразнить его и наконец-то сделал что-нибудь со сводящей с ума потребностью, наполняющей его плоть. Но Итачи никогда бы этого не сделал... Уж Саске-то знал. Итачи всегда был таким нежным и мягким; постепенно наращивая желание, пока то не начнёт сводить их с ума. Саске ненавидел это столь же сильно, как обожал.  
  
Когда после нескольких секунд безжалостного дразнения Итачи наконец-то снизошёл до полноценного поцелуя, тело Саске пронзила волна чистейшего блаженства. Он замяукал в рот Итачи, позволяя брату играть и посасывать свои губы так долго, как захочется. Старший с нежностью взял зубами нижнюю губу Саске и оттянул, выманивая у Саске стон и дрожь. Сладострастно пробежался языком по крошечному укусу, и у Саске голова пошла кругом от возбуждения. На одни только медленные игривые поцелуи могли уйти часы или минуты. У Саске никогда не получалось следить за временем, но чем дольше всё длилось, тем больше он опасался, что просто потеряет сознание от накопившейся похоти.  
  
Саске впился ногтями в мягкую кожу Итачи, когда ощутил, как пальцы брата скользят вдоль расщелины между ягодиц, но они так и не коснулись того места, в котором Саске хотел их больше всего. Итачи позволил своей руке задержаться только на местечке над расщелиной, потёр его и дал среднему пальцу мягко нырнуть между ягодиц, только чтобы затем отдалить руку на дюйм. Саске стал извиваться в его руках, поддразнивание путало мысли самым усладительным образом. Он приоткрыл губы и издал бессильный протест, притираясь к Итачи пахом, показывая, как сильно уже завёлся.  
  
Но губы его поймали в поцелуй, а бёдра, как ни странно, оттолкнули, обрекая на отчаяние и муки без дальнейших фрикций. И только после очередного толчка в бедро Саске сообразил, что Итачи хочет, чтобы он развернулся. Младший сделал это с большой горячностью, разделив поцелуй, и показал Итачи спину, немедленно принимаясь избавляться от мешающих трусов. Саске заметил позади себя движение и знал, что это Итачи тянется к одной бутылочке, спрятанной в маленьком ящике прикроватного столика.  
  
Теперь пришло время настоящей пытки. И дело было вовсе не в том, что Итачи обычно приступал к делу без подготовки. Она была не нужна. При том, как бережно Итачи пристраивал свой член и начинал растягивать им Саске, в ней просто не было необходимости. Входя и выходя на дюйм, дразня и щекоча колечко мышц, пока тело младшего брата не затрясётся от жажды и голода по большему. С каждым движением бёдер Итачи по спине Саске в танце проходилась новая трепетная волна. Начинаясь от зада и пробирая до самого загривка, как если бы по его нагой коже пробегали холодные пальцы.  
  
С губ Саске слетали новые завывания и стоны, его задница толкнулась навстречу члену Итачи, но прочная хватка на тазовом суставе не дала ему двинуться слишком нетерпеливо и случайно навредить себе. Итачи не мог этого допустить, Саске это понимал, и потому с закрытыми глазами и открытым ртом претерпевал это медленное расплавленное удовольствие от члена Итачи у себя внутри. Саске вцепился в простыни, лицо его раскраснелось точно так же, как член, который подёргивался с каждым новым дюймом растяжения. Итачи входил в него с бережным совершенством, так нежно, словно в первый для Саске раз. Каждый раз.  
  
Существовало лишь одно место, где Саске чувствовал себя по-настоящему в безопасности; единственное место, где он мог отпустить контроль и полностью расслабиться. И это место было рядом с его братом. Саске никогда не позволит этому уйти в прошлое, никогда не позволит, чтобы Итачи перестал нежить его, перестал любить его, перестал дразнить его и мучить. Саске принимал всё это, потому что любовь и забота способны были вызвать сильное привыкание. И он забирал себе их без остатка. До тех пор пока Итачи будет впечатываться в него сзади, расширять его и глубоко погружаться в него на всю длину.  
  
Саске ощутил, как яички Итачи шлёпнулись о задницу, а потом брат мягко, гортанно застонал ему в ухо. Саске ответил ему жалостным стоном и потянулся к руке, лежавшей у него на бедре, только чтобы переместить её себе на уровень груди, заставляя Итачи обнять его понадёжнее. Тёплая твёрдость пульсировала в тугом жаре его входа.  
  
— ...'тачи, — тяжко выдохнул Саске, — скажи это... пожалуйста, скажи. Скажи мне, что...  
  
— Ты мой, — тут же промурчал Итачи. Мгновенно понимая, что Саске хотел услышать. Он начал двигать бедрами точно так же медленно, как вдвигался внутрь, искушая Саске постонать и поизвиваться для него ещё больше. — Ты мой, — повторил Итачи. — Мой маленький брат, мой Саске, — нашёптывал он.  
  
У младшего помутилось в голове, здравый рассудок испарился, когда бархатный голос Итачи стёк по загривку и плечам вместе с чередой нежных поцелуев. Костяшки Саске побелели от силы, с которой сжали простыни; с уголка рта стекали капельки слюны, образуя тёмное пятно на подушке. Тем не менее старший никогда не станет двигаться быстрее. Он будет входить и выходить всё в том же тягучем темпе — часами, если потребуется. Он будет заниматься любовью со своим младшим братом, шепча всё, о чём Саске попросит.  
  
Итачи будет говорить ему, как сильно любит. Будет говорить, как прекрасен Саске. Как он важен и драгоценен для него. Снова и снова. И всё это будет правдой. Он сделает так, чтобы даже самая ничтожная проблема его младшего брата исчезла. С нежностью и страстью. С бережностью и заботой.  
  
Весь мир Саске вращался, пока брат продолжал нежно двигаться в нём, и по телу расходились сменяющие друг друга волны холода и жара. Удовольствие нарастало с почти что болезненной медленностью, но это было неизбежно... как морской прилив. И так же как на море, всё началось с огромной массы желания. Желания, которое увеличивалось с приливом, изредка достигая тех мест, до которых ни за что не добраться без стимуляции. Медленные фрикции; поступательные и возвратительные движения. Мягкое скольжение, толчение и перекатывание.  
  
На открытой коже выступил пот, урывки воздуха тяжело выбивались сквозь две пары приоткрытых губ. У Саске начали поджиматься пальцы на ногах. Сейчас он уже в любой момент готов был взмолиться о большем и сделал бы это, если бы не знал Итачи слишком хорошо. А потому ему оставалось лишь трепетать в объятиях Итачи, всхлипывать и хныкать от желания изменить темп, которое никогда не сбудется.  
  
Любовь. Беззаветная и вместе с тем нездоровая. Растущая скрытно и сильно. Когда Итачи бережно двигал тазом и наполнял своего брата снова и снова, Саске терял всякое восприятие времени и пространства. Существовали только они с Итачи, скользящим внутри и растягивающим его самым нежным образом. Дыхание Итачи опаляло ему плечо с каждым выдохом. Их тела плавились и состыковывались друг с другом. Каждый раз.  
  
А потом голос Саске начнёт дрожать. Он станет слабо звать Итачи по имени, не в силах ни разу выговорить его как следует. Всё тело Саске станет негнущимся, а крики прибавят в громкости. Волны удовольствия достигнут ошеломляющего уровня. Невообразимой интенсивности, от которой Саске потеряет голову. И он будет дрожать и кричать имя брата, вонзаться зубами в губы и подушку, подмахивать задом навстречу размеренным погружениям Итачи. Всё ради того, чтобы наконец-то достичь пика.  
  
— Ты мой, Саске, и всегда будешь моим, — с этими словами, мягким эхом отдающимися в голове и с его так давно покинутой эрекцией в нежной руке Итачи, Саске наконец-то освободится. Он прокатится на последней волне, которая наводнит его плоть, и наконец-то достигнет кульминации. Ощущение эссенции Итачи, наполняющей его, когда брат вскоре присоединится к нему, продлит оргазм Саске и покажет ему звёзды.  
  
А потом они буквально провалятся в сон. Вместе с утренним солнцем, щекочущим изножье постели, двое братьев урвут последние несколько часов перед тем, как одному из них придётся уйти. А до тех пор они будут в безопасности, крепко спя в объятиях друг друга.


End file.
